A mission to rescue and love
by xEmmax843x
Summary: When Kensi is taken from her home, the team will stop at nothing to rescue her. But what if this kidnapping has something to do with her past? Will the team rescue her? Will Deeks and Kensi realise their feelings for each other? Or will it be too late?


**A mission to rescue and love.**

**Hey guys, I have recently changed my display name. It was twilight-fan-number1 but I wanted to change it. This story is actually the story that I did for my English assessment. So tell me what you think! I got a B for this, bearing in mind I didn't finish, but if you think I should have got something different, then let me know!**

"Well done agents." Henrietta Lange said to her agents after they finished another case. Henrietta, or Hetty as the agents call her, was the boss of the NCIS taskforce in Los Angeles. She is also like the mother of the makeshift family the agents have created within their team. Hetty is often referred to as a tiny ninja, due to the fact that she tends to pop up out of no where and knows what is being said between the agents. "I think this paperwork can wait until tomorrow as it is already 1am." Hetty reasoned, receiving a cheer of joy from the agents and the technical stall.

"Does that mean we can go?" Deeks asked. His real name is Martin Deeks, but everyone either calls him Marty or Deeks. Deeks was a LAPD liaison until a year ago when Hetty finally recruited him into the NCIS team. He is the immature child in this family. He is hardly ever serious but can hold his own in a fight and is very protective of his family.

"What's the rush Deeks?" Said Sam Hanna. Sam is the overprotective big brother figure in the family. Some of the criminals they face just tend to go with the team quietly once they see his size and his glare. But anyone who knows him would know that he is really a big cuddly teddy bear. Sam and his wife, Michelle, have 2 children. Their son Zachary, or Zack, and their daughter Zoe. Sam loves to make fun of Deeks but hasn't been doing that as much since Deeks officially joined NCIS.

"I NEED TO PEE!" Deeks yelled as he ran out of the OPS centre, down the stairs and into the toilets.

"How do you put up with him every day Kens?" G Callen asked. Callen doesn't know what his first name is, only that it starts with a G. He is the more calm and collected child in his makeshift family. He has never known what it is like to be in a real family as his parents died when he was young and he spent most of his childhood travelling from foster home to foster home, but he imagines it is something like what is NCIS family is like.

"I ignore him and threaten to throw him out of the car while it is still moving if he doesn't shut up." Replied Kensi Blye. Kensi is the only female agent on the team but is the best fighter the team has. She can even beat Sam _and_ Callen in a 2 on one match. She thinks that to get the same amount of respect that the boys get she has to do twice as much work. But what no one has told her is that she gets more respect if she does the same amount of work. Only Hetty knows the real reason as to why she joined NCIS and what happened in her past. The others know bits and pieces, like the fact that her dad died, her mom left her and her fiancé broke her heart

After that, Hetty sent them home for a few hours of much needed sleep. **(Callen actually sleeps in this story) **As Kensi got out of her car, she thought she saw the curtain by her front door move, but thought she was just paranoid. Ever since her old partner, agent Dom Vail, was kidnapped and murdered, she had been extremely paranoid. She stepped into her house and was about to go have a relaxing bath when she felt a sudden mass of pain explode from the back of her head. The last thing she thought before she fell unconscious was that she should have trusted her instincts and gone to Deeks' when she thought she saw movement in the house.

Xxx

6 hours later, Sam walked into the bullpen he noticed the absence of a particular agent who always the first in.

"Good morning!" Callen asked, quite perky today.

"Dude, you only say good morning if you had morning sex. Where's Kens?" He asked as he sat down and out his feet on his desk. **(xJessx363, had to put that in there! Also, I accidently said that to an old dude on my paper round. :/)**

"Dunno. She hasn't been in yet." Callen replied from the coffee machine.

"Hey guys." Eric said as he and Nell came into the bullpen. Eric and Nell are the technicians that are in charge of giving the agents all the information they need for a case. Eric Beal is the king of hacking into computers. Whereas Nell Jones was the master at practically anything to do with computers and technology. She could fix a smashed phone's hard drive with her eyes closed. Nell also happened to be Callen's girlfriend for over a year.

"Hey. Why are you guys not in OPS?" Callen asked as Nell sat on his lap and gave his cheek a kiss.

"Hetty kicked us out. Said we would know soon." Nell replied. Sam and Eric started talking about some new film that was out in cinemas. Nell had her head against Callen's chest and they were having some whispered conversation while Callen was playing with her hair. Deeks on the other hand was sat alone. Looking at the desk diagonal from his and wondering where his partner was.

"AGENTS!" Hetty's voice yelled from the OPS room. "I NEED YOU! NOW!" Uh oh. She sounded mad. Everyone looked at each other before running up the stairs and into the OPS room. They all took one look at Hetty's face and froze on the spot.

"Deeks." Callen said in a mocking tone. "What have you done this time?" They were all remembering that the last time Hetty looked this lethal was when Deeks got some blood on one of the shirts from the wardrobe downstairs.

Before Deeks could answer, Hetty pulled a video up on the big screen and played it. The agents and techies could tell that they were watching a security camera across the road from Kensi's place. They watched as Kensi got out of her car and walked into her house. Then, they watched in horror as 4 masked men walked out of her house, one carrying an unconscious Kensi. They threw Kensi into the back of a Black van, with no licence plates, and drove off.

It was a minute before anyone said anything, but Callen then went into his 'bossy mode' as Sam calls it. "Eric, check police files to see if anyone has reported a black van stolen, if not then find out who has a that van in LA. Nell, look into Kensi's past and see if there is anyone who would want to kidnap her. Sam, Deeks, we're going to Kensi's place to look for clues." Callen said before walking out with Sam and Deeks following.

Xxx

Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, Kensi was waking up with the worst headache in the world. She opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the floor of a windowless room. She tried to move her hands but they were handcuffed around a pole behind her back. She remembered what had happened and started struggling against the handcuffs. It was then she realised that they were her own handcuffs that she was restrained with. She felt the waistband of her trousers to find that her gun was gone. This worried her as she had it when she was taken.

The door to the room she was in opened with a bang and the man that walked in was the last person she ever wanted to see. "Hello Kensi." The man said.

"No. It can't be! You're dead!" Kensi said to herself mainly, but the man smiled a smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

Xxx **(Don't worry, you will find out who it is soon.)**

The boys got out of the car outside of Kensi's house to see the door was wide open. They got their guns out and started clearing the place. There was no one there, so they assumed the door was left open when the men took Kensi. Callen started looking through the living room and by the door for any evidence that Kensi is badly hurt, Sam had the unlucky and awkward job of looking through Kensi's bedroom and Deeks, well… he was just sat on the sofa, staring at nothing and thinking of nothing but Kensi.

"Gah!" Sam yelled as he ran out of the bedroom. Callen and Deeks looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's up with you?" Callen asked before smirking. "Did you see a spider?"

"Wait a sec!" Deeks yelled. "Sam's scared of spiders?" When Callen nodded, he burst out laughing. He found it funny that Sam, the ex navy seal, the guy that kills people and goes undercover as a drug dealer, was scared of spiders. **(I don't actually know if Sam is scared of spiders, but I wanted to add a little humour. And a spider was the first thing that popped into my head as a spider was in my English classroom as I was about to write this bit.)**

"Not a spider." Sam said, glaring at Deeks. "I found Kensi's underwear draw." They all shuddered at the end of that sentence.

"Feel sorry for you dude." Deeks said as Sam went back into the bedroom. Deeks' phone suddenly went off, scaring him.

"Hello?" He said as he answered the phone.

"DEEKS!" Nell shouted down his ear. "Put the phone on loudspeaker and get Callen and Sam with you. NOW!" Deeks did as he was told and now they were all crowded around the small phone.

"What you got Nell?" Callen asked, wishing he could comfort her as he could hear pain in her voice.

"You were right! It was someone from Kensi's past! I looked at her past and you will never guess what I found! Jack! He's alive and living in Los Angeles! I ran facial recognition on his photo as his death didn't make sense. It said that he died on duty in May 10 years ago. Only problem with that is that was when he broke Kensi's heart, and he wasn't due back into the field for another 2 months! Anyway, the facial recognition found a hit with Jack's alias, Jacob Broke. The picture fits his description! And, I found that he has been following Kensi for 3 months now! He is very good though. He never used the same car twice, never looked the same, and he would watch her house when she got home!" Nell had a bit more hope in he voice, but not much.

"But why would he be following her? And why would he kidnap her? He's he one who broke her heart." Deeks said.

"I also looked through Kensi's medical record from 10 years ago." Nell said. "Turns out that ever since Kensi started going out with Jack she had been in hospital at least once every 2 months with various injuries. But, after they got engaged, the hospital visits got more frequent. At first, she was in every month, but that soon got to every week. She always told the doctors that she was clumsy and fell down the stairs, but from the pictures, you can see defensive marks on her arms. Guys, Kensi was abused. And badly." Deeks ran out of the house when he heard that. He sat on the curb next to the car, just thinking about what Kensi might be going through.

Before the other 2 went out to Deeks, Nell told them that one of the men in the video of Kensi being taken matches the height and build of Jack perfectly. They all got into the car and decided to go get some coffee before they went back to OPS.

Xxx

An hour earlier, Kensi watched as Jack walked to the table in the room. She found it hard to believe that Jack, who she was supposed to marry, had kidnapped her!

"Why are you doing this Jack!" She all but shouted at him. "Wasn't abusing me for years good enough for you? Wasn't ruining my life the best you could do!" She tensed when he turned around with a knife in his hand.

"No. It wasn't. I knew you were planning on leaving me. So I broke your heart, faked my own death and spent the next 10 years tracking you down." He replied with the smile that had haunted Kensi's dreams on his face. "But, this was so worth the wait! What an epic story! The NCIS special agent failed to realise that she was being followed for 3 months!"

Kensi immediately felt stupid. How didn't she notice that she was being followed? By Jack of all people! "Why now?" She asked. "Why did you kidnap me now if you have been following me for 3 months? Why not earlier?"

"Because, last week, I saw how close you and your partner were getting. I couldn't have you Kensi, so no one else will! Isn't that great? You get to stay here with me!" He laughed like a maniac and Kensi knew what was coming, but she was unprepared for how much it hurt.

An hour later, Kensi was covered head to toe in bruises, cuts and blood. She knew she had at least one broken rib, a broken ankle and a broken arm.

"I think I need some coffee." Jack said as he put the knife that was covered in Kensi's blood down on the table. "But don't worry, There are 4 guards here to keep an eye on you." With that he left, locking the door to the small room.

Kensi knew that some of the cuts were deep and they would take a while to stop bleeding. Her wrists were hurting like hell as when she struggled a lot Jack tightened the handcuffs. She only hoped the boys would find her. And soon.

Xxx

Deeks, Sam and Callen had gone to the coffee shop that was 5 minutes away from Kensi's place as Sam wouldn't go anywhere else. Deeks was leaning with his back against the wall near the door as the other 2 talked quietly about the case. Deeks looked up as the door opened and who he saw shocked him.

"Hey guys. Look who just came through the door." He said to Callen and Sam. Nell had sent them a picture while they were in the car, so they knew straight away that the person who just walked in is Kensi's ex fiancé and kidnapper.

Jack saw them look at him and ran out of the door. The boys ran out after him, guns out and ready to shoot. "SAM! GET THE CAR!" Callen yelled as they got outside in time to see Jack jump into the black van that took Kensi. He drove off while Deeks and Callen started shooting at the van. Sam stopped the car next to them and they wasted no time jumping in and driving after the van.

They followed the van at a very high speed for a few minutes when they lost it after they turned into a street full of abandoned warehouses. They drove back to HQ to tell Hetty what happened. They walked up to the OPS room to find Eric and Nell looking at them with amused faces.

"You saw the car chase, didn't you?" Callen asked as Nell gave him a hug. She nodded and Eric laughed.

"Indeed we did Mr. Callen." Hetty said from behind them, making them jump and spin to face her, Callen with his hand on his gun.

"How does she do that?" Deeks asked, putting his gun away. He pulled it out when Hetty scared them.

"You gotta make some noise when you walk Hetty." Sam said, laughing. "Or you could have some bullets in your chest." Hetty was used to this, it just showed that she was doing her job in making sure they are always on their toes right.

"Mr. Hanna. Don't think for one minute that you are off the hook! A car chase! And I don't care if it was Kensi's kidnapper you were chasing! You follow them discreetly." Hetty said, staring Sam down.

"But Hetty," Deeks started, but felt uneasy when Hetty shifted her stare to him. "We had to! He obviously knows who we are since he ran the second he saw us." Hetty moved her gaze, knowing Deeks was right.

"Nell, track Jack's phone. Find out where he went. We lost him around there." Callen said, pointing to the abandoned street on the map. "See if his phone is in that area. It would make sense if that is where we lost him." Nell got to work and the guys went down to the bullpen to wait. Sam went down to the gym, Callen started throwing knives at the target they made the last time they were bored and didn't have a case, Deeks sat at Kensi's desk and just stared at it.

Xxx

Kensi knew that no one was going to come in for a while, so she started trying to wriggle her hands out of the handcuffs. She gave up after a few minutes, knowing that they were too tight for her to do anything. She jumped when she heard the door open with a bang and a very angry Jack storm up to her.

He grabbed her face and pulled it up to look at him. "I just bumped into your team. They know that I have you. Good thing I saw them a lot when I was following you, or I would be in that boatshed right now." It scared Kensi how much he knew about them. "I think I have tortured you enough today. You must be exhausted." He said, stroking her cheek like he cares about her. He then did the one thing Kensi wanted him to do. He un-cuffed one of her hands, but then cuffed the handcuffs to the pole, so she still couldn't move from that spot.

After Jack left and she heard the door lock, she pulled her back up phone out and rang the one person she knew would answer his phone.

Xxx **(Sorry these bits with Kensi aren't that long, but I don't want to give everything away so quickly.)**

Deeks jumped when his phone rang, but answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" He asked in a fed up voice. Sam came back from the gym then and sat at his desk.

"Deeks!" The person on the other end whispered, making him jump up from the chair.

"KENSI!" He yelled, making Callen and Sam jump up as well, new hope in all their eyes. They all ran up to OPS, where Deeks put the phone on loudspeaker. "Are you hurt? Where are you? How do you have your phone?" He asked, not giving her time to answer.

"One question at a time Deeks!" Kensi whispered, making Nell stop her work and Eric to go get Hetty.

"Are you hurt?" Nell asked, running to the table the phone as on. Hetty and Eric ran through the doors at that point.

"Yes. I've got at least one broken rib, a broken leg, a broken arm and I'm covered in cut and bruises." She replied.

"Where are you?" Callen asked. He had his arms around Nell, who looked like she could faint at any given moment.

"How am I supposed to know that? I haven't moved from one spot since I got here!" Even though Kensi's being held hostage by her psycho ex, she still had her famous attitude.

"How do you have your phone?" Deeks asked again, really wanting to know the answer.

"You know how I have 2 phones?" Everyone said yes. "Well, this is my backup. My other one was in my pocket, so they took it." Kensi still didn't give any insight as to how she managed to keep this phone.

"Where did you put this phone Miss. Blye?" Hetty asked, speaking for the first time since she came in.

"How long have you been there?" Kensi asked, shocked that she didn't know Hetty was there. "Anyway, it was in my bra." She said, like she was talking about the weather.

"TMI." Eric said, cringing.

"Oh god!" Kensi whispered. "He's back!"

"Kensi, hide the phone but don't hang up!" Sam ordered. They heard a lot of rustling, but when that stopped, they knew that she had the phone hidden. They heard the door open and they heard Kensi's breathing pick up. They could also hear her heartbeat for some reason.

"Oh my god!" Deeks said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "She put the phone back in her bra." He explained.

"Well Kensi. I think you have rested enough." They heard Jack say. What they heard next made Nell run out of the room with tears streaming down her face, Hetty to clasp her hand over her mouth, Sam and Callen to freeze, Eric to be sick and Deeks to punch the wall. They could hear Kensi's screams as the psycho beat her.

Callen left the room with a murderous look in his eyes. "Eric, trace the call! Now!" Deeks yelled as him and Sam walked out and down to the bullpen. Once there, they saw Callen sat on the floor with Nell in his lap, crying her eyes out into his chest. They saw some tears run down Callen's face as well.

Sam and Deeks just sat on the floor next to them and cried themselves. If it was any other situation, Deeks would be making fun of Sam and Callen for crying, but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Kensi back.

Xxx

After 2 hours of Jack beating Kensi, he decided that he was tired enough to sleep for the rest of the night. The second she heard the door lock, she pulled her phone out of her bra again.

"You guys still there?" She groaned as she had trouble breathing.

"I'm here Kens," Eric replied. He sounded relieved. "I'll go get the others."

Kensi only had to wait for a few minutes until she heard Sam, Callen, Nell and Hetty yell at Eric.

"You better have a good reason for waking us up Mr. Beal. Or my letter opener will be meeting your skin!" Hetty threatened and it took everything Kensi had not to laugh.

"Hetty, stop threatening people with your letter opener! It gets scary after a while." Kensi said with a chuckle.

"Miss. Blye, the day I stop threatening people with my letter opener is the day I die." Hetty replied, a bit of humour in her voice.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Kensi asked yawning.

"It's midnight Kens." Callen replied. "Everyone but Eric was asleep, he is still trying to track your phone."

"It keeps saying that the search fails." Eric said, sounding defeated.

"Type in my ID number when it says that the search has failed." Kensi replied.

"Kens, get some sleep. And don't worry, we'll find you." Sam said. Kensi said her thanks before putting the phone back in her bra and lying on her side with her wrist in an awkward position behind her.

Xxx

After they heard Kensi's breathing become even and deep, Eric got to work searching for Kensi's phone again, waiting for when it says the search failed.

"Hey," Deeks said as he walked into OPS room. "Why are you all up here?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Kensi talked to us before we made her sleep." Nell replied from the safety of Callen's arms.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Deeks moaned.

"I tried. But you were dead to the world." Eric replied.

Deeks sighed and sat on the floor, picturing a healthy, laughing Kensi in his mind. He knew that he liked her more then a partner. More then a friend in fact.

"Deeks," Sam said, making Deeks look up at him. "Ask her out when we get her back. It is obvious you two love each other." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She loves me?" Deeks whispered, not sure whether to believe it or not.

"YES!" Everyone, even Hetty, yelled. "Dude, it is more obvious then the fact that Sam hates spiders!" Callen said, earning a glare from Sam.

Everyone but Eric went downstairs to get some more sleep. Eric said he wanted to stay up to check Kensi's phone search. **(This is where I got to in my English. I think I did pretty well to get a B without the end)**

Xxx

"GUYS! I'VE GOT HER!" Eric yelled from the top of the stairs, waking everyone up. They all jumped up from where they were sleeping and ran up the stairs to see where Kensi was.

"Where is she Eric." Callen said the second he got into the OPS room. Everyone stood facing the big screen so that they could see the information Eric had.

"She is in an abandoned warehouse on the street that you lost Jack on. The address is on your phones." Eric said. Sam, Callen and Deeks were about to walk out when Eric spoke again. "I did a heat signature and found that there are 8 people inside. You're going to need another agent with you." He said. Hetty got a sly look on her face that made everyone take a step away from her.

Xxx

"You know the plan?" Callen asked as that got their vests on and put their earwigs in. Everyone nodded and went in the directions Callen ordered them in. The extra person with them… was Hetty! They found this as an advantage though, as Hetty is as silent as a snail, but as fast as any of the agents, maybe even a little faster!

Hetty and Callen walked through the front door, Callen trying to be as quiet as he could. When they found the first 2 guards, Callen said go, so that Sam and Deeks could hear him through the earwigs. A second later, they heard the back door and the side door being kicked open, and took the distraction to shoot the guards that were looking for the sign of the bang. On the other side of the building, Deeks was kicking open every door he could see in a chance that he could find Kensi.

Xxx

Kensi woke with a start when she heard 2 bangs echo through the buildings. She could hear smaller bangs that got closer to her with every bang. A minute later, the door to the room she was in shook as if someone was trying to force their way in. After a few seconds, the door banged opened to reveal a certain blonde agent with his gun drawn and ready to shoot.

"DEEKS!" She yelled, her voice filled with relief.

"I got her!" He said into the earwig as he put his gun in the waistband of his jeans and ran over to her. "Kensi! Don't worry. I'll get you out of here soon." He whispered to her as he grabbed a bobby pin from his pocket and started to pick the lock on the handcuffs. "A few doors down from the side exit." He said, obviously answering a question from the others. He finished picking the lock and looked in her eyes. "Lets get you out of here." He said, his voice full of relief and hope.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere!" Jack said from the door as he pointed a gun at them. Deeks grabbed his own gun, but froze when Jack trained his gun on Kensi. "You make an attempt to shoot me, I shoot her." He threatened, making Deeks throw his gun to the side.

Kensi saw a movement behind Jack, and then saw Jack turn around, as if someone tapped him. He then doubled over, his breath coming out in one long puff, like he was punched in the gut. Then his head flew back, like he was punched in the jaw, and he fell backwards, unconscious. Kensi looked up to see Hetty above Jack with a smug look on her face and her hand in a fist. Callen stepped into the room behind her and immediately checked Kensi over for her injuries.

"G?" Kensi asked, making Callen look at her like she was about to tell him he lost a bet to Sam. "Not that I'm not happy about it, but why did you bring the tiny ninja?" Callen laughed, shaking his head.

"Miss. Blye, I am here because I wanted to get you home safely, and I wanted to punch him." Hetty said, pointing to the unconscious Jack as Sam came into the room. Sam and Callen were going to help walk Kensi outside, but she couldn't stand up, so Deeks just picked her up bridal style and carried her to the waiting ambulance.

Xxx

An hour later, Kensi walked through the doors to the OPS room on her crutches, only to stop dead as Nell and Eric ran up to her, hugging her so forcefully that she nearly fell over. Everyone was there to welcome her back, even though Hetty had banned her from doing any field work for 2 months.

Around 5 minutes later, Deeks took her to the side, wanting to talk to her about how he felt.

"Kensi," He started, not knowing how to continue. "I realised yesterday that I have feeling for you. I like you more then a friend and what I want to know is, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He was answered by Kensi pressing her lips to his. They kissed for what felt like forever, oblivious to the cheers and claps around them. "Does that mean yes?" He asked when they pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend." Kensi replied, her eyes sparkling the way they haven't since her dad was alive.

"FINALLY!" Nell yelled after Kensi finished talking. "Took you long enough."

"Hey Callen!" Sam yelled across the room. "You owe me your car!" Callen sighed and threw Sam the keys to his car.

"You bet on us?" Kensi asked, even though she couldn't care less at the moment, she was just happy to be back where she belongs.

"Yep. Callen didn't think you two were going to get together for another month, but this just proves that I know you better!" Sam said before going to boast to Callen.

After that, Kensi spent the next 2 months helping Nell and Eric in OPS until Hetty said she was well enough to go back to working with her team. Callen and Nell got married a year later. Kensi and Deeks got married a year after them, and a month later, Nell and Callen had their first baby, which they named Holly. Eric found a girlfriend, and proposed to her when Holly was 5 months old. On the day of the wedding, Kensi, who was 9 months pregnant, was rushed to hospital during the reception as she went into labour. The NCIS family had never been so happy.

**There you go guys, don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Emma**


End file.
